Naga
by SailorSedna052
Summary: Well since the movies and no one else is doing this, why not me? Now, what do you think will happen if Jafar has a daughter that can turn her lower half into a snake? Turns out Mal, Jordan, and Jane aren't the only ones with powers. (Movies and Wicken World only)
1. Chapter 1

_**Now I know that Aladdin came from Bagdad but to be honest, and this is my opinion, I always thought they came from India. Mostly from the clothes, the jewels, and designs of the buildings, and the fan-art at the time. So, for my story, I'm going to say Aladdin came from India. You're free to disagree but for this fanfic only, they came from India. **_

_**Naga**_

Name: Naga

Age: same as Jay

Gender: Female

Sexuality: Bisexual

Parent: Jafar (father)

Live: Isle of the Lost

Symbol: scarab pieces

Crush: Uma (Formally), Ben

Style: Indian chic

Good/Evil: Evil

Description: She and Jay are twins and while Jafar trained Jay to be a thief, he trained Naga to be a dancer and she got really good at it. Up to the point, she worked at her girlfriend's mother's restaurant at the time. She and Uma were a couple for a long time, but it wasn't until Uma was complaining too much about everything, even not appreciating what Naga has done for her, as in getting more customers, defending her against Uma's mother, giving her gifts she made herself, even working Uma's shift and she never has gotten a 'thank you' from any of that. It was like too much give and no receive. Finally, Naga had enough and broke up with Uma. After that, she became a street dancer and it has gotten her more money for her father then her last job so it wasn't for nothing.

Friends: Mal, Evie, Carlos, Jay

Enemies: Uma, Gil, Harry

Roommate: Jordan

Likes: Dancing, singing,

Dislikes: Bullies, bad music, show-offs

Extra: She can mutate her legs into a snake tail at will with no magic and there are 4 phases of her snake transformation. Each bigger, stronger, and resembles a snake then the past phase up to the last phase where she can use her mutant genie powers thanks to her dad. Also, when she sheds her snakeskin, she uses it to make her clothes since it's very light and unless cut right, very sturdy. Sometimes Evie would go to her to get the skin to make her clothes but only if she's out of material.

Occupation: Dancer

Media: Movies and Wicked World

Animal partner: Ratigan

Jewel: Marquise Brown Moonstone

Mal's match: Thomas, son of Pocahontas. (Hey he's a real person so don't complain also I'm the John Rolf fan. Not Mal Gibson fan.)

Jorden's brothers

1\. Will Smith: Ekada

2\. Ne-Yo: Ethan

3\. James Monroe Iglehart: Ekambar

4\. Michael James Scott: Ekavir

5\. Major Attaway: Ekayavan

6\. Juwan Crawley: Evavada

7\. Deonte L. Warren: Evan


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

_Once upon a time, long, long ago... well, more like 20 years ago... Belle married her Beast in front of 6,000 of their closest personal friends. Big cake huh?. Yeah, so instead of a honeymoon, Beast united all of the kingdoms and got himself elected king of the United States of Auradon. He rounded up all the villains and their sidekicks... basically all the really interesting people... and he booted them off to the Isle of the Lost with a magical barrier to keep them there. This is my hood. No magic. No wi-fi. No way out. Or so I thought. Hang on, you're about to meet us. But first, this happened._

The Isle of the Lost, more like garbage island to the people that live there. Just like hero's can have children, so can the villains. Some good matches, others…well…let's just say there's a new definition to 'one night stands'. Some siblings are half, others though not really common, are full siblings. One case in point is Jay and his sister Naga. Children of Jafar. Now I bet you are wondering why Naga's name doesn't have a 'J' in front of it. Well, there's a reasonable explanation for that. You see, though Jafar was stripped of his powers when Fairy Godmother brought the villains back to life, yeah I know it sounds weird but it's true, but somehow part of the magic is in his DNA, both Genie, and Sorcerer. And while his son doesn't have the powers, his daughter did, well for the most part. When Naga was born, she was born with a cobra snake tail. All the villains including Jafar were surprised but when they saw the tail quickly turning to legs, but scales. Well, that made Jafar happy. Though he knows that no one can do magic in the Isle of the Lost, thanks to the barrier, he found a nice loophole. So as Naga grew up, Jafar taught her how to control her snake half with ease. As for shed skin, she has no problem with that. In fact, when she does, she uses the skin to make her fancy sari clothes. Though she prefers to transport with her snake half, she uses her legs every now and then but can't wear shoes. Last time she did and transformed her lower half into her tail, the shoes broke. Then as soon as the 2 can walk and talk, Jafar taught Jay how to steal while he taught Naga how to dance. Naga soon got very good and once she mastered it, it was time to look for a small job.

Naga was slithering through the island looking for a shop to work when she made it to Ursula's Fish and Chips near the docks. She made it inside and saw the place was deader than the Haunted Mansion at the top of the hill on the island. Naga went to a small table and sat down. That's when Uma came as a waitress. "Hey, no tails aloud." She kicked Naga's snake half.

Naga looked at her in disbelief. "Then walk around." She said. Then the rattler, with some bells wrapped around it, at the end shook giving a warning. "Unless you want to try to see if I have venom."

Uma looked at the tail. "Nice bells. So what do you want?"

Naga smiled. "Well I see you have a stage, a poor excuse for a piano, and this is place looks like a welcome mat for the walking dead."

Uma said, "Sorry slow day."

Naga smiled and asked, "Well how about I work here as a dance?"

Uma scoffs. "What can you do?"

Naga smiles. She got up and slithered to the stage and fixed the mike. Then she went to a small boom-box and put on the Bollywood instrumental music. Then she started to sing and dance shifting from snake tail to legs and unlike the shoes, the bells stay on the ankles.

**🎶Maalti gundhaaye kesh pyaare gulgubaare **(x2) (In your curly hair, there is a fragrance of roses)🎶

**🎶Mukh damini si damakata chaal matwaari** (Your face is shining like a pear; your walk is intoxicating)🎶

**🎶Chaal matwaari, chaal matwaari** (Your walk is intoxicating)🎶

As she started to dance, people in the restaurant turned their heads to see her. Naga moved like a snake gliding ever so slightly almost like she's floating. As she dances, she moved her dress and veil back and forth hitting Uma in the face flirtingly as a tease. She did it again and again and again until Uma grabbed making Naga stop. She kneels down as she smiled and takes it back.

**🎶Dhaai shaam rok lai, rok lai, rok lai** (Krishna stopped me, stopped me)🎶

**🎶Dhaai shaam rok lai, aur chakmaka mukh choom lai** (Krishna stopped me, and he suddenly kissed me on my face)🎶

**🎶Mukh choom lai, mukh choom lai** (Kissed my face, kissed my face)🎶

**🎶Sar se mori chunari gayi, gayi, gayi **(My scarf slipped from my head)🎶

**🎶Sar se mori chunari gayi sarak sarak sarak** (My scarf slipped from my head)🎶

**🎶Sarak sarak sarak, sarak sarak sarak** (Slipped, slipped)🎶

Then she sat on the floor, with her tail on the ground with her shaking the bells. She sings her song as more and more people heard the melody in the restaurant. Even some of the people from outside were walking to the place to here such a spectacle.

**🎶Kaahe chhed, chhed mohe garwa lagaayi (x2)** (Why does he tease me so)🎶

**🎶Kaahe chhed, chhed mohe** (Why does he tease me so)🎶

**🎶Nanda ko laal aiso dheet (x2)** (He is so mean and stubborn)🎶

**🎶Barbas mori laaj leeni, laaj leeni, laaj leeni** (He stole away my honor from me)🎶

**🎶Barbas mori laaj leeni **(He stole away my honor from me)🎶

**🎶Brindashaam maanat naahi, brindashaam maanat naahi** (He doesn't listen to me, He doesn't listen to me)🎶

**🎶Kaase kahoon main apne jiya ki soonat naahi maayi **(How should I tell my son; he doesn't listen to me)🎶

**🎶Kaahe chhed, chhed mohe** (Why does he tease me so)🎶

Naga stood up to dance and soon more people came in watching and ordering food. Uma snapped out of the enchantment, taking orders and as fast as the food came out, she gives to the customers. The boys walked up to the stage enchanted and when they rose up to touch Naga, Naga would push them down with ease to their seats.

**🎶Dadh ki bhari matki, dadh ki bhari matki** (A pot full of butter)🎶

**🎶Dadh ki bhari matki lai jaata rahi dagar beech** (A pot full of butter, I was taking with me down the road)🎶

**🎶Aahat sun, aahat sun** (On listening to some noise)🎶

**🎶Aahat sun jiyara gayo dhadak dhadak dhadak** (On listening to some noise, my heart started beating very fast)🎶

**🎶Dhadak dhadak dhadak, dhadak dhadak dhadak** (Heartbeats went fast)🎶

Soon everyone was getting their money out and place them on the stage in front of Naga. Uma saw this and quickly got a big jar to put them in and once she placed it on the stage, she just back away as more and more money came in.

**🎶Kaahe chhede, chhede chhede mohe **(Why does he tease me so)🎶

**🎶Kar pakadata choodiyaan sab karki karki karki karki** (He caught hold of my bangles and so they all broke)🎶

**🎶Kar pakadata choodiyaan sab karki karki karki **(He caught hold of my bangles and so they all broke)🎶

**🎶O maayi** (Oh Mother)🎶

**🎶Brindashaam maanat naahi, brindashaam maanat naahi** (He doesn't listen to me, He doesn't listen to me)🎶

**🎶Kaase kahoon main apne jiya ki soonat naahi maayi** (How should I tell my son; he doesn't listen to me)🎶

**🎶Kaahe chhed, chhed mohe** (x2) (Why does he tease me so)🎶

When the song was over, everyone in the restaurant cheered, clapping, and whistling at the dancer. When the cheering ended, Naga picked up the jar full of money and walked up to Uma. She had to use legs since now the place was packed. "Well? Do I have the job or what?" Uma was still in awe of what she saw. She was speechless. Naga giggled. "Well how about I give you a tip for hiring me." Then she kissed Uma on the lips. The boys' wolf whistled at the scene.

Uma woke up from the kiss and pulled back. Then she looked at the jar in Naga's hands. Uma said, "You're hired!" But then she grabbed a handful of the money. "BUT I get a handful as payment from you."

Naga smiled. "No problem, boss. When should I start?"

Uma said, "Come by tomorrow. You sing every 2 hours."

Naga said, "That's fine with me love." She pecked her lips. "See you tomorrow." Then she slithered away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

Well after that day, Naga has been working at the restaurant every day from 9 to 5. Every 2 hours she would get on stage and dance and sing and Naga would get mega tips. Mostly from the boys. After a hard day at work, Naga would bring her money home and Jafar would be so happy, Naga sometimes thinks he swims in the money like Mr. Scrooge. Of course, Naga would take some of the money for herself. Mostly for the small things. Well, it was Saturday and Naga were up early trying to shed her snakeskin when Jay came in. "Hey, sis. Woah." He saw she was having trouble.

Naga said, "Hey Jay. Can you get the box cutters, please, and make a nick. It won't come off this time."

Jay got the boxcutters and started to make small nicks near the rim of her waist. "I think you shedding skin too early sis."

Naga said, "Can't help it. Evie needs material and I need half to make a present."

Jay manages to get the dead snake skin off of her and fold it up. "Who's the present for?"

Naga pouted at her brother. "You'll make fun of me if I tell you."

Jay rolled his eyes. "Oh come on sis. When's the last time I made fun of you?" Naga raised an eyebrow saying 'really'. "Ok, you got a point. But who's the present for anyway."

Naga muttered. "Uma."

Jay held his ear out. "What I can't hear you." He put his ear near her mouth.

Naga got mad and yelled into his ear. "UMA!" Jay held his head as it was vibrating from the yelling. Naga said, "I'm making her a dress. Turns out this stuff can be manipulated to make clothes other than saris."

Jay managed to unplug his ear. "Don't you want Evie to help you?"

Naga asked, "And let her take the credit? No. I want to do this myself." Naga looked at the clock. "When I'll do tonight." She cut the dead skin in half long way and handed one half to Jay. "Give this to Evie will you?" Then she left her room.

She made it to the living room where Jafar made some breakfast for her. He only does that for her since she's become a big hit lately. Jafar said, "Oh right on time. I made some breakfast for you." It was just a sandwich.

Naga said, "Thanks pops." She took it and kissed her dad on the cheek. "Wish me luck."

Jafar yelled, "Knock them dead!"

Naga slithered to her work place as she ate her food and once at Ursula's Fish & Chips, she saw Uma wasn't there. Naga went to the cook. "Where's Uma?"

He replied, "She had a big fight with her mother. She ain't going to work today."

Naga frowned at this. Unlike the other villains, Ursula is one of the few that gets abusive…well though not as bad as Cruella or Step-mother, but it's right up there. Naga asked, "Don't you have a backup waitress?"

The cook replied, "Nope, we're swamped."

Naga saw an apron and grabbed it. "You got one now." She put it on.

The cook said, "But your singing."

Naga said, "I don't start yet but I can do enough time to get the food out." She got the pile of dishes, lifted up her snake tail, place the dishes on the tail and went through the restaurant passing out the food as though she was on roller-skates. Once the plates were gone, it was time to sing and dance but unlike the last 'gigs' she goes through, she makes sure there fast short songs. Either way, it's not a failure and after a song, she takes the plates again and makes her way around the restaurant. As for tips, she's putting it in a coffee jar for Uma. She can't leave her out of this. So for the whole day, Naga has been singing, dancing, and being a waitress.

When it was over, she took her jar and Uma's tips, added them, and then divided them by 2. The cook said, "Her room us under the restaurant, first door on the left up to some stairs. Her mom takes over the water there."

Naga nodded and went under the place. She sneaks her way to Uma's room and opens the door. Naga saw Uma on the bed, back to her, laying down. Naga put the money on the small table next to the bed and sat down on the bed. Naga looked at Uma and saw the black eye and swollen cheek. Uma felt he bed lower and didn't move. Naga lay next to her and put her arm around her. She asked, "Do you remember your father?"

Uma said, "Only that he was a pirate and an asshole. Nothing much after that."

Naga said, "Jay and I never knew our mother. Barely remember her. Dad doesn't even talk about her much." Uma put her hand on Naga's. "You don't have to go through this alone. I'm here to help, I'm just asking for a little back." Uma's eyes watered a little. She turned over and hugged Naga.

That night around 7, Naga finally came home. Jafar wasn't happy. "Where in the hell were you?! You're 2 hours late!"

Naga got a headache and gave the jar to Jafar. "Uma got beat up. Apparently, Ursula's tentacles pack a punch." She sat down at the kitchen table and had something that apparently looks like food. "Had to split my money since she didn't work today."

Jafar counted the money. "I can tell."

Naga rolled her eyes and finished her meal. Then she went back to her room and went to work on Uma's present. She took the dead snake skin including a couple of others she's been saving and started to dye it into Uma's colors. Once they were in a perfect shade of aqua and hanged it on a line while she got her sketchbook and started to make a dress. Though Evie's the best clothes maker on the island, doesn't mean Naga can do-dad every once in a while. Once she found the perfect sketch, she checked on the fabric and felt they were dried. She took them down, got a dummy ready including her sowing kit and started to make the clothes. It took a while and adding some nice patterns but in the end, she finished it.

The next day, Naga rushed to the restaurant and luckily she saw Uma working. "Hey, Uma!"

Uma turned to her and smiled. "Hey, Naga." She checked her watch. "You're an hour early. Did you even eat."

Naga said, "Didn't have time." She slithered to her. "I made you something." She handed Uma a box with moldy paper on it.

Uma took the box, placed it on the table and opened it. Uma's eyes widen. "Oh my god." She pulled out a beautiful mermaid dress with a tulle tail on the bottom. "Naga this is beautiful." She held it up against her body. "How did you make this?"

Naga blushed. "Well…" She lifted up her tail. "It can be good fabric. It's either this or trash-bags and I'm making that mistake again." She muttered.

Uma smiled and giggled. "I thought you can only make saris with this stuff."

Naga shrugged. "Well, what you have is my first attempt at making a real dress. I may not be Evie, but I think I did a great job."

Uma smiled. "More like terrific." This time Uma kissed Naga and of course, the crowd cheered and wolf. Uma broke the kiss and yelled, "Ahh shove it!" Naga laughed as she went back to kissing Uma. Once the make out session was over, it was time for Naga to dance, but before she turned on the music, Uma stopped her. "Hey Naga, tonight, around 8 meet me at the docks, wear your best sari."

Naga smiled. "Sure thing." Then she turned on the music and started to dance and as usual, she enchanted the people in and outside of the restaurant. As long as sales aren't going down, Ursula can't complain.

Later that night, Naga was in her best red and gold sari and went to the docks to wait for Uma. When she arrived there were 2 other pirates there. One was Harry, son of Hook, and Gil, one of the many sons of Gaston. There was also a small table that was really a beryl container with a metal plate on top to make it flat, and a small candle shoved inside a broken bottle. Harry and Gil saw Naga and started to play music. Harry the guitar, and Gil the violin. Naga was taken back but then Uma came out in the dress Naga made for her. Naga giggled. Uma smiled. "I set this up for us as a thank you for everything you've done."

Naga walked up to her. "And it's perfect." She said. Then they put their arms around each other as they started to dance to the music as they looked into each other's eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

Unfortunately, happiness isn't forever. As years went on, the 2 remain a couple. Jafar wasn't too happy and neither was Ursula, but as long as the amounts of money coming in, no complains. Well except for Mal and Evie. Mal has a rivalry with Uma and Evie is more of a follower. Same with Carlos for the most part. The only one that has Naga's back was her brother Jay. For Uma, of course, Harry and Gil have her back since she is a leader in their small group of pirates, at least those that hang around by the docks. Anyway, Naga was helping Uma with her shift since it's becoming a norm during Naga's singing/dancing breaks. After last time, Naga's not wasting any time when it comes to helping her girlfriend. But lately, there've been more fighting than loving. Not fighting cause their VKs but fighting as in the honeymoon stage is over. As Naga was slithering through the restaurant holding pates of food, tail, and hands, Uma nearly tripped over parts of her tail. "Hey, use the legs or get out of my way!" yelled Uma.

Naga said, "Uma, we're swamped, unless you want to get wet and use your tentacles, my tail is the best bet for the moment." She makes her way of passing out the plates and picking them up.

Uma glared. "When is that skin going to shed so I can cut you?"

Naga glared back. "When your bio dad hits menopause." Soon it was time for her to sing again and got on stage. This time she picked a different song. It wasn't a happy song, more of a sad song but it was something.

**🎶Aayi, khushi ki hai yeh raat aayi** (It has come, this night of joy has come)🎶

**🎶Sajdhajke baaraat hai aayi **(Decorated, the wedding procession has come)🎶

**🎶Dheere dheere gham ka saagar** (Slowly slowly pain's ocean)🎶

**🎶Tham gaya aankhon mein aakar** (Has stopped, coming into the eyes)🎶

**🎶Goonj uthi hai jo shehnai** (The shehnaai has sounded)🎶

**🎶To aankhon ne yeh baat bataayi** (So the eyes have said these words)🎶

**🎶Hamesha tumko chaaha aur chaaha** (I have always loved you, and loved you)🎶

**🎶Aur chaaha chaaha chaaha** (And loved you, loved you)🎶

**🎶Hamesha tumko chaaha aur chaaha kuch bhi nahin** (I have always loved you, and loved nothing else at all)🎶

**🎶Tumhe dil ne hai pooja, pooja, pooja** (My heart has worshipped you, worshipped you)🎶

**🎶Aur pooja kuch bhi nahin** (And worshipped nothing else at all)🎶

**🎶Na na nahin, na na nahin nahin nahin nahin nahin** (No, no, no, nothing, nothing, nothing)🎶

**🎶Kuch bhi nahin, ho kuch bhi nahin** (Nothing at all, oh nothing at all)🎶

**🎶Oh, kuch bhi nahin** (Oh, nothing at all)🎶

**🎶Khushiyon mein bhi chhaayi udaasi** (In happiness even sadness spread)🎶

**🎶Dard ki chhaaya mein voh lipti** (In pain's shadow she was wrapped)🎶

**🎶Kehne piya se bas yeh aayi** (x2) (To tell her lover just this she came)🎶

**🎶Jo daag tumne mujhko diya** (The scar that you have given me)🎶

**🎶Us daag se mera chehra khila** (With that scar my face blossomed)🎶

**🎶Rakhoongi main isko nishaani banaakar** (I will keep it, making it a mark)🎶

**🎶Maathe pe isko hamesha sajaakar** (Upon my forehead always securing it)🎶

**🎶O preetam, o preetam bin tere mere is jeevan mein** (Oh darling, oh darling, without you in this life of mine)🎶

**🎶Kuch bhi nahin, nahin, nahin, nahin, nahin** (There is nothing, nothing, nothing)🎶

**🎶Kuch bhi nahin** (There is nothing at all)🎶

**🎶Beete lamhon ki yaadein lekar** (Taking memories of moments gone away)🎶

**🎶Bojhal kadmon se voh chalkar** (Walkin with heavy footsteps)🎶

**🎶Dil bhi roya aur aankh bhar aayi** (The heart also cried and the eyes became filled)🎶

**🎶Mann se aawaaz hai aayi** (From the heart the voice has come)🎶

**🎶Voh bachpan ki yaadein** (Those childhood memories)🎶

**🎶Voh rishte voh naate voh saawan ke jhoole** (Those relationships, those bonds, those swings)🎶

**🎶Voh hasna, voh hasaana, voh roothke phir manaana** (That laughing, making me laugh, sulking and then making up)🎶

**🎶Voh har ek pal mein dil mein samaaye diye mein jalaaye** (Each of those moments in my heart comes burning in a lamp)🎶

**🎶Le jaa rahi hoon main le jaa rahi hoon main le jaa rahi hoon** (I am carrying it, I am carrying it, I am carrying it)🎶

**🎶O preetam, o preetam** (Oh lover, oh lover)🎶

**🎶Bin tere mere is jeevan mein** (Without you in this life of mine)🎶

**🎶Kuch bhi nahin nahin nahin nahin nahin** (There is nothing at all, nothing, nothing)🎶

**🎶Kuch bhi nahin** (Nothing at all)🎶

**🎶Hamesha tumko chaaha, aur chaaha chaaha chaaha** (I have always loved you, and loved you)🎶

**🎶Aur chaaha chaaha chaaha** (x2) (And loved you, loved you)🎶

**🎶Haan chaaha chaaha chaaha** (Yes loved you, loved you)🎶

**🎶Bas chaaha chaaha chaaha** (Just loved you, loved you)🎶

**🎶Haan chaaha chaaha chaaha** (Yes loved you, loved you)🎶

**🎶Aur chaaha chaaha chaaha** (x2) (And loved you, loved you)🎶

When it was over, of cour,se the jar was full and all eyes were on Naga again. Only this time, Uma wasn't happy. She was giving death glare at Naga as she did her work. Naga saw Uma's glare and was slightly confused. Once home, she and Jay were in her room. "It's been like this for a while Jay. We've been nothing but fighting or her giving me glares."

Jay said, "And everything was going so well the past few years. Why the sudden change?"

Naga said, "You got me." But then Naga got an idea. "But her birthday is tomorrow and I'm going to make her something."

She went to her kit. Jay said, "But you already made her a dress, a pirate hat, a skirt, pants, shirts, a few jewelry, and earrings. What has she given you back?"

Naga said, "She took me on that beautiful date by the docks."

Jay crossed his arms. "On the day you gave her your first present."

Naga glared at him. "She took me swimming."

Jay said, "She made you sit on the edge with a towel while she swam in the lagoon."

Naga argued. "She let me sing at her place."

Jay said, "After you proved to her you can make money."

Naga shook her head. "If you are even thinking that she's using me you're dead wrong." She was in denial. "She's the best thing that has ever happened to me. Why are you taking it away or trying to make me thing otherwise?"

Jay glared at her and said, "Alright, smarty butt. Put her to the test. Your birthday is coming up. Remind her of it and see if she gives you a gift. If she doesn't she forgets, but she treats you like trash then-"

Naga said, "Then she's no better than dad. What's the difference than that?"

Jay said, "Because if she really loved you, she would treat you like a Sultana and not a harem girl." Naga slapped him. Jay held his cheek as he turned his face to look at her. "Admit it, I'm right."

Naga said, "And if you're wrong, you eat your boots for a month." She pointed to the door. "Now get out."

Jay walked to the door. "Fine I'll leave, but don't say I warned you." He opened the door and left.

Naga rolled her eyes and went back to her work. This time she is making something really special. Something she never tried before but want to do anyway. The next morning, she got her present ready and got dressed for work. As she zoomed downstairs, she grabbed the breakfast sandwich from Jafar like it was nothing and went to work. Once she arrived she saw Uma with a dish and got a small box out. "I got you a birthday present."

Uma looked at the box not really interested. "Mind giving it to me after our shift?"

Naga shook her head. "No now and there IS a reason." She changed her tail to her legs and kneeled down holding the box out. Uma's and everyone's eyes widen. "Uma, my pirate princess of the sea, be mine." She opens the box and it was a pearl ring and the band was a snake and it's head and tail wrapped around the pearl in place. Uma dropped the plate breaking it and making the food dirty and tears appear in her eyes. Uma puts her hands on her mouth. "I know we're young but why not take the plunge, least until we're both 18?"

Uma smiled and hugged her knocking her to the ground. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" She cried. The crowd clapped as Naga got the ring out and put it on Uma's finger.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

After the proposal, things went from bad to worst. Instead of Uma treating Naga with love, she's been really mean to Naga. Almost abusing her verbally. Naga secretly hopes it gets better but it hasn't. One night when Naga went home, Jafar of all people, finally had enough and had to talk to Naga. "Alright Naga, enough is enough. What's going on with you and Uma?" He handed her dinner but she wasn't in the mood to eat.

"Nothing's wrong, dad. Just another argument. All couples go through it." She said.

Jafar rolled his eyes. "Don't give me that. Even our enemies that always get together knows no couple fights this much." He sat down and put his hand on hers. "Naga, you need to tell me. Your birthday is tomorrow and you should be happy and excited."

Naga sighed and gave up. Jafar always wins an argument if he persists…at least when it comes to his kids. Naga asked, "What did you do when you felt you were being used? Other than using your staff to hypnotize people."

Jafar said, "I'm a master manipulator, which I'm sad to say, you didn't get when it comes to relationships."

Naga asked, "And you snag mine and Jay's mom how?"

Jafar glared at her. "Nice burn, but that's not the point. YOU need to take control of this relationship. To be honest, she holding you back by working there. If you dance for this shop we would get more costumers and more money."

Naga couldn't argue with that. "I have to admit, she's taking more of a cut from my dancing money then she did in the past. But there have been good times, dad I just wish you and Jay would see it."

Jafar shook his head. "Even someone as blind as Gaston know this relationship can see this is toxic."

Naga said, "Well I'm not blind, father." She got and went to her room.

The next day, it was her birthday. Normally she doesn't get present from her father or brother until after dinner so, she just got dressed, got her breakfast, and made her way to her job. On the way, Naga was smiling and excited to see what present Uma got her. On her way, Jay, Mal, Evie, and Carlos saw her slithering by. Jay said, "I can't just sit by and do nothing. I got to end this."

He started to walk but Mal stopped him. "This is her choice and now she has to live with it. But if something bad does happen, we'll take care of it."

Evie said, "Let's spy from a distance."

Carlos said, "I got some spare paintballs. Let's use them if something bad happens." The gang nodded and went to Carlos' place and got the paintball guns fully loaded and made their way to Naga's work place.

Once there Naga saw Uma cleaning a table and Naga went to her and kissed Uma on the cheek. Uma asked snotty, "What do you want?"

Naga asked, "Can't kiss my girlfriend without getting the 3rd degree?" Then she hugged her. "Besides, it's my birthday and I'm excited about your present." She put her head on Uma's shoulder. "Is it anything good?"

Uma smirked. Oh, she has something planned. "Oh yeah, I do have a surprise for you." She turned her. Naga smiled. "BUT, you can't get it until after your last song at 5. Sounds good?"

Naga shook her head. "No complaints." She pecked Uma's lips as she made her way to the stage.

The gang heard it from outside. Mal said, "Great, we can't stay out here all day, we got our own lives to do."

Evie said, "We can do shifts. Let's row-sham-boe." The 4 did paper, scissors, rock, and Mal, Evie, and Jay got rock while Carlos got paper. "Carlos' it. See you in 2 hours." Then they left to do their own evil.

Carlos said, "Hey fair!" But they were already gone. Carlos groaned and crossed his arms as he looked through the window to keep an eye on Naga. "For a half snake, she's a good dancer. Uma's lucky."

Meanwhile, Gil and Harry for Uma's present ready. Harry said, "All we have to do is wait for her last number and then, the birthday girl gets her present."

Gil asked, "But isn't it mean what we're doing to her? Naga never hurt Uma."

Harry pulled Gil closer to him using the hook. "You heard what Uma said, we fallow captain's orders no question ask." Harry pushed him away.

After 2 hours, Mal walked up to Carlos to take over. "Any changes?" she asked.

Carlos said, "Nothing so far. All that Naga's doing is dancing and helping Uma with the dishes. There was a fight though."

Mal asked, "Let me guess: it's about her tail again?"

Carlos nodded. "That's the one. Why does Naga use her tail instead of her legs."

Mal shrugged. "She probably prefers that since she has flat feet. That or that she can't be on her legs after a number of minutes before it turns back into a tail. Remember she is the first."

Carlos pats Mal's shoulder. "Well, she's all yours now. Also, keep score for me. So far Naga's winning the arguments she's having with Uma."

Mal rolled her eye. "Naga was the best thing that happened to Shrimpy."

For most the of the day, the gang has been going on shifts to keep an eye on Naga and make sure Uma doesn't do something stupid. Finally, the end of the day came and Uma got Naga down from the stage. "Time for your presents." She said. Naga smiled. Uma sat her down on the coral throne and pushed her up to a table. "Bring it out boys!" she yelled out. Then Gil and Harry brought out a birthday cake with birthday candles. They weren't singing 'happy birthday' since for one it's dumb and only uses for little kids. Since puberty, Naga isn't a kid anymore. The 2 put the cake on the table and Uma said, "Make a wish love."

Naga closed her eyes and as she did, Uma pushed her face into the cake, and then from the pressure the cake blew up, and then Harry pulled a rope which connected it to a bucket and the bucket full of dark red paint, almost looking like blood poured on her and finally, Gil pulled another and feathers fell on her. Everyone was laughing at her as Naga put her hands on the table. Her head was still in the cake. The gang saw this. Jay growled. "Little bitch."

Uma soon stopped laughing and went to Naga. "Love your birthday present?" Then Naga lifted up her head slowly and Uma's smile went down fast as she didn't see a human face but an angry snake face with glowing yellow black slit eyes. Soon her arms were covered in scales as she raises up. This wasn't her final form, but it was a fusion between 1, 2, and 4. Uma backed away as Harry and Gil were very scared. Uma said, "Come on love. Humor me."

But then Naga lunge at her, opening her mouth showing her fangs and was ready to bight or eat her when she was held back by Jay. The 4 came running in, shooting paint balls everywhere. Naga still tried to bight Uma but Jay was too strong. "Sister, stop. She's not worth it." But she wouldn't. Jay grabbed her by the neck as Naga was only inches away from Uma's face.

Naga looked at Uma's scared face. She even got more scared as she felt Naga's claws going up her body stopping at her left hand. "Burn." She broke Uma's finger getting the ring off of, and then destroyed it in her grasp. Uma cried in pain as she held her hand that had the bent backward finger. Carlos opened the cash register and took all of the money including the jar.

Soon Jay and the others got out of her dragging a pissed off Naga. Needless to say, that was Naga's last day. In the restaurant, stuff was broken, paint splats everywhere, and a huge mess from the 'birthday surprise' was evident. Harry and Gil ran to Uma and looked at her hand but then she was wrapped by her mother's tentacles. "Uma! My office! NOW!" Then she dragged her out of there almost by the neck.

Back home, Jafar was cleaning the latest stolen stuff for his store when he saw the 4 kids coming in with a dirty heartbroken Naga. Mal and Evie took her to her room to clean her up while Jafar looked at the boys confused. Carlos put all the money on the table and said, "Uma just became her ex."

Jafar looked at Jay. Jay said, "Uma pranked her. I've never seen her so mad. Dad her hole face turned into a snake. Had the eyes, fangs, everything." Jafar's eyes widen.

In her room, Evie took Naga's clothes off as Mal put her in the tub and turned on the water to clean Naga. Naga's head was on her snake lap crying her eyes out. She was back to normal but still had her snake lower half. Mal got some shampoo and started to clean Naga's hair as Evie was trying to clean the sari the best she could. Unfortunately, the paint wouldn't come off and Evie couldn't use it to make her own clothes. It was a no choice but to throw away. Meanwhile, for Mal, she mange to get the feathers and the paint off of her and turned off the water. "Do you need anything Naga?" Naga shook her head as she looked down. Mal said, "Alright. I'll get Evie to pick out some clothes for you."

Mal left the room as Naga got up to get a towel and dry her. Her eyes were really red. As Naga looked in the mirror in her birthday suit she looked down and saw the pearl from the ring. Naga turned it in her fingers and then at the drain in the sink. She took off the grill and was about to drop the pearl in it when she heard a screech. She turned her head and saw Ratigan. He was in his usual tux and he was alone this time. The 2 looked at each other and then Naga gave him the pear. "Use it however you want. It's worthless to me now."

Ratigan looked at the pearl and then at Naga. "Thank you." He took it and ran off.

After he left Naga grabbed a towel to dry herself. No more would she work for others. From now on, she worries only for herself. The only other person she'll care about is her brother Jay. No one else from now and forever more.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 5**_

After that fiasco and a good day of crying, it was time for Naga to pull herself together. She got out of bed, put on her sari, grabbed a carpet, a jar, and a boombox that has her songs. Then she heard the familiar screech again and saw Ratigan. "Want to see them throw their money at me?" she asked.

Ratigan couldn't pass that up. "It will be delightful." He jumped on her shoulder as the 2 left.

Naga went downstairs and saw her father with breakfast with Jay already eating. Jay saw Naga and her face. She was no longer smiling like she used to. "What's with the carpet?"

Naga simply said, "I'm going to the center of the island and I'll dance there for the money. I don't need a second rate to hold me back. Besides I have a new friend with me now." She handed him a piece of meat to Ratigan that she took from Jay's plate.

Ratigan said, "Long as I get free food and a roof, we're on good terms."

Jafar smiled. "I'm proud of you. Oh and Ursula came by, she wants you to fix Uma's finger."

Naga said, "Tell her to use that finger and stuff it where the sun won't shine." Jay laughed.

Jafar shook his head and out the plate on the table. "At least eat before you go." Naga started to eat her breakfast. Jafar asked, "So how are your snake powers?"

Naga said, "Fine. Turns out I have 4 forms. Each bigger and stronger than the last. Though I can't use 3 and 4 given how close the barrier is to the top of the highest building."

Jay asked, "Does it drain you?"

Naga shook her head. "Nope. I guess cause it's all natural that I can control it and use it."

Jafar asked, "What do they look like?"

Naga said, "You'll find out when I transform. If I did now, I might break the house."

Jay finished breakfast. "Well, I'm off. Anything you want sissy?"

Naga smiled. "Yeah. Drop a dung at Uma's place please." Jay laughed as the 2 fists pumped.

Jafar cried. "You 2 make me so happy." Naga rolled her eyes as she finished and put her bells on. "Recite our mantra!"

Jay and Naga said, "There's no I in team." Jafar hugged them both.

Naga left the house and made her way through town until she made it to the center and got set up. She put the carpet down, her jar out, and her boombox. As soon as she turned on the music, she started to dance. This time it was no love songs, just regular songs. Some fast, some slow, some involving feet, others with her tail. Either way, she moved and danced beautifully and surprisingly this time she dances with more freedom. In a way, leaving Uma was the greatest for her. Least now, she won't have to worry about her taking her 'cut' anymore. As she danced, people from the island, great and small, watched and was throwing money into her jar, and when one or 2 tried to take her money, well, she has her snake tail to wack a hand to get them away or have Ratigan scare the living hell out of them.

Meanwhile, across the waters, 2 boys were staring at the Isle of the Lost. Ben, son of Belle and Beast, and Thomas, son of Pocahontas and John Rolf. Both were best of friends, nearly growing up together since, in some way, their kingdoms were close to each other. France with London to be precise. Only once in a while, Thomas would take Ben to West Virginia to meet with Pocahontas' family and of course Ben was on his best behavior. Anyway as they stare at the isle Thomas asked, "Are you should this will be a good idea?"

Ben said, "It has to work. Just because our parents are at war with them, doesn't mean us kids have to be dragged into it. "

Thomas asked, "You do realize that one of them has a rat that has a big rap sheet right?"

Ben got a tablet out. "That's why I got this guy on retainer." He turned it on and skyped called Dr. Jumba Jookiba. Soon he appeared on the screen. "Hey, Jumba. Is it ready yet?"

Dr. Jumba said, "Almost little boy." He pulled out a small watch. Just big enough for a rat like Ratigan. "Once he has it on, it'll be impossible to break. Even asked Remy and his family to see if rat teeth can break the metal. Not a mark to be seen."

Thomas looked at the screen. "Well that's nice and all but-"

Just then they heard mouse feet coming it and it was Basil. "You are not inviting that Sewer Rat here in Auradon!"

Ben said, "Well it's not much of a choice. All he's doing now is stealing food and that's it. Besides, he somehow survived a heart attack. So even though if he'd won the battle against you, he would've died of heart failure."

Jumba said, "And with the condition of the Isle of the Lost, he has 3 years at best over there."

Basil asked, "And you still want to bring him here because?"

Thomas said, "Because he will have no power here. Every one of his gang is on the isle and all the rats and mice here blacklisted him. So he's no longer a threat."

Jumba said, "If it helps, if he doesn't something evil, he will be zapped so hard, all that'll be there will be fur."

Ben gave him a warning look. "Jumba." Basil jumped on his shoulder to look at the screen.

Jumba said, "Joke. Just a joke. But for real, he'll be zapped like a dog collar and we'll be monitoring him 24/7. Only Marvel heroes will be dumb enough to remove the watch or manipulate it."

Basil asked, "And if it's manipulated?"

Jumba said, "It'll be impossible since I have experiment 221, 032, and 223 put part of their DNA in the watch. Unless they're willing to give it up again, it's near to impossible. It was hard enough to do the first time." He rubbed his bandaged head while saying that.

Thomas said, "Well even IF he gets over here," He turned to Ben. "How are you going to convince your parents to even say 'yes' to this idea?"

Ben said, "Well first I'll explain why I want to do this and if that doesn't work, I'll guilt trip them. Dad is easy, mom is hard to crack."

Basil said, "Just be happy you're not inviting a kid of Gaston into this."

Ben said, "Wouldn't hear the end of it and I need her on my side." He turned to Thomas. "What about your parents?"

Thomas said, "As long as it's not Rick Ratcliffe, they won't complain. Least on mother's word. Uncle and father are on the fence, though they haven't heard which ones you picked yet." He sighs. "I can already see 'Family Day' being a disaster. Especially on the grandparents' side."

Basil groaned. "Well, all I'm going to say is if there's a pool on how long this idea is going to last, my name will be on the list."

Ben sighs and turned to Jumba. "Let me know when it's done Jumba. We got a few days at most."

Jumba said, "No problem." He logged off.

Thomas said, "Well that's one thing off the list. Just hope the other villains won't have a cow about this."

Later that night, Naga was in her room, in her pjs ready for bed. "Another day, another big coin."

Ratigan soon appeared in his pajamas. "And another batch of suckers falling for your dancing spell." Got into his bed which Naga made for him using objects that don't make a bed comfortable but somehow it does.

Naga giggled. She got into her bed where a window has a view of Auradon. "Dumb question: what do you think it's like in Auradon?"

Ratigan said, "You're right it is a dumb question."

Naga glared at him. "I'm being serious."

Ratigan said, "I don't know. Time has changed since my Victorian Era. Since the fusion of kingdoms, to me, it's nothing but a mess."

Naga looked back at the kingdom. "I wonder what's it like living there." Then she scoffed. "Probably boring with snobby princes and princesses that somehow their brattiness doesn't match their parents goody-goodiness."

Ratigan laughed and said, "I can imagine that on Basil's brat."

The two laughed. Naga turned off the light. "Well, goodnight Ratigan."

Ratigan went to sleep. "Night kid."

As everyone on the isle was asleep, Naga was still awake looking at the kingdom. She started to whisper a song. It was short but it appeared in her head. "**Yeh kiski hai aahat, yeh kiska hai saaya** (Whose footstep is this, whose shadow is this) **Hui dil mein dastak yahan kaun aaya** (There knock in my heart, who has come here) **Hum pe yeh kisne hara rang daala** (Upon me who has put this lively color) **Oh, hum pe yeh kisne hara rang daala** (Oh, upon me who has put this lively color) **Khushi ne hamaari hamein maar daala, oh maar daala** (My happiness has killed me, oh killed me) **Maar daala, haan maar daala** (Killed me, yes killed me)"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

In the castle of Beauty and the Beast, their son, Ben kept gazing out the window. Even from way across the sparkling blue sea, Ben could see the magical barrier flickering and shimmering over the Isle of the Lost. It was so pretty, that far-off isle of exiled prisoners…but Ben couldn't help feeling sad at the sight of it. The royal tailor was fitting Ben in his blue suit jotting their measurements down on a notepad. "Sleeve. Head."

Then Belle and Beast stroll into the room. "How is it possible that you going to be found King next month?" Beast said blinking his blue eyes behind black bold-frame glasses. The gold crown and top his head glittered. Soon it would be passed on to Ben. "You're just a baby," he said.

"He's turning 16, dear," said Belle looking lovely in her yellow dress.

"Hey Pops." Said Ben.

"16?" Said beast taking off his glasses. "That's far too young to be crowned king I didn't make a good decision until at least 42." He smiled and touches his glasses into his jacket pocket.

Belle faced him. "Uh you decide to bring me at 28." She said.

"Ah it was either you or the teapot." Said beast as he winked at his kids. Ben chuckled. "Kidding," said Beast, his eyebrows dancing.

"Mom, Dad, I've chosen my first official proclamation!" Said Ben. Beast and Belle look at each other and smiled. "I decided that the children of the Isle of the Lost should be given a chance to live here in Auradon." Said Ben. His parents got there at him wide-eyed. The tailor sensing the same intentions that down. "Every time I look out at the island," Ben said gesturing toward the isle out at the window. "I feel like they've been abandoned."

"The children of our sworn enemy?" asked Beast. "Living among us?"

"We start out with a few at first only ones who need our help the most." Said Ben. "I've already chosen them. Even Thomas gave me his approval."

"Have you?" asked Beast his eyebrows furrowing.

Belle placed a hand on Beast's arm. "I'm giving you a second chance." She looked at Ben. "Who are their parents?"

"Cruella De Vil, Jafar's twins, Evil Queen…" Ben took a breath. "and Maleficent."

The tailor gasped dropped his notepad. "Maleficent?" shouted Beast. "She is the worst villain in the land!"

Ben said, "And that's not the half of it."

Belle asked, "Who else?"

Ben said, "I also said 'yes' to Ratigan."

That made his father even angrier. "I won't hear of it!" Said Beast shaking his finger. "they are guilty of unspeakable crimes!"

Butler's open the door and the tailor slunk quietly out of the room. "But their children are innocent." Said Ben. "don't you think they deserve a shot at a normal life?" Beast stared long and hard at his son. "Dad." Said Ben giving him a pleading look. "I even asked Dr. Jumba to make something for Ratigan and after some persuading with Basil, he said yes."

Beast looked at Belle and said, "I suppose the children are innocent."

Belle smiled. "Well, well done." She turned her husband. "Shall we?" Then the two left the room. Ben and Thomas looked back on the island. Both playing with their rings. Is this a curse or a blessing? Did they make the right choice? Got to find out soon.

On the Isle of the Lost, Mal spray painted a battered city wall. With a purple hair leather jacket with a decal of two dragons on the back and tough-as-nails boots, Mal had trouble written all over her which was precisely what she was going for. The bilious green spray paint spelled out Long Live Evil. Mel place to do the paint cans revealed in her work and stepped into the bustling market place, where she was quickly swept up in the throne and blended into the sea of haggard, worn faces.

🎶**They say I'm trouble They say I'm bad They say I'm evil And that makes me glad**

Jay, son of Jafar watch Mal vanish into the crowd as he looked out over the bazaar from the rooftop of a nearby building. Losing confidence, he had long dark hair and biceps doubles out of his leather vest. He smiled. His eyes glinted dangerously. In several cobra-like moves, Jay leads and slid down the rescue letter from the rooftop. Those who knew Jay would say he was dirty no good bad to the bone.

🎶**A dirty no good down to the bone your worst nightmare can take me home**

Evie daughter of Evil Queen spotted Jay making his way toward the street and returning to strutting across the table where disheveled urchins were trying to eat. She wore all blue with a necklace that had a red gem topped by a gold crown. She carried a red box-shaped purse. She was a natural beauty that it was hard to tell under all the makeup. Her mom had taught her that looks were everything. She glanced around to see Jay was gone.

🎶**So I've got some mischief in my blood can you blame me I never got no love**

Carlos, son of Cruella De Ville spied Evie as he climbed out of the window is stepped into the rowdy street. Carlos was a skinny teen with white hair with black roots any result that doubt in a red, white, and black leather jacket and boots. As he walked to the bazaar he stole a handkerchief and swiped an apple. Villages considered hair in a callous lowlife. And he loved them for it.

🎶**They think I'm callous a low life hood I feel so useless**

🎶**Misunderstood!**

Then Mal and Evie walked together as Jay and Carlos caused chaos on their way to meet up.

🎶**Mirror, mirror on the wall who's the baddest of them all welcome to my wicked world, wicked world.**

The 4 friends reunited once again. Hey slid aside a chain-link gate and march from warehouse to warehouse. They ran to the clothes being dried out and then go mess with the wash bins.

🎶**I'm rotten to the core, core Rotten to the core I'm rotten to the core, core Who could ask for more? I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door I'm rotten to the, I'm rotten to the I'm rotten to the core.**

Soon Naga came slithering by with Ratigan on her shoulder as they ripped off a curtain showing a man in a tub.

🎶**Call me a schemer call me a freak how can you say I'm just unique.**

Ratigan jumped off of Naga stole a teapot in a doily from a small party and gave it to Jay

🎶**What me a traitor ain't got your back oh, we're not friends what's up with that**

Naga then started to flirt with a merchant selling scarves.

🎶**So I'm a misfit so I'm a flirt I broke your heart I made you hurt**

Ratigan went by the food market and made a mess teasing the sellers and buyers.

🎶**The past is pass forgive forget the truth is**

🎶**You ain't seen nothing yet**

Then all the girls get it together watching as the boys continue their wicked ways.

🎶**Mirror, mirror on the wall who's the baddest of them all and welcome to my wicked world, wicked world**

As they stand out onto the filthy streets the friend struck fear respect into the hearts of the street hawkers, picking pockets and scam artist. More teens start to dance with the six to show their worth, that they're not good guys. They just like their parents if not worse.

🎶**I'm rotten to the core, core Rotten to the core I'm rotten to the core, core Who could ask for more? I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door I'm rotten to the, I'm rotten to the I'm rotten to the core**

The six were truly rotten into the core. Mal snatched a lollipop out of a child's hand and it began to cry. She held up the lollipop triumphantly. Everyone laughed and cheer they were pleased with the stunt.

Suddenly a shadow losing the past and all the merchants and green face scampered away hiding in the shops at holes. If you're anyone thing. Henchmen appeared and clear the way to make room for a royal wickedness Maleficent, Mistress of Evil. The hearts are wrapped in leather and she carried a scepter her eyes flashing green. "Hi mom." Said Mal with a mischievous smile.

"Stealing candy Mal?" Asked Maleficent. "I'm so disappointed."

Mal scrunched up her face. "It was from a baby." She said cheerily holding out the lollipop. Mal's friends laughed again at just how very mean she could be.

Maleficent smiled. "That's my nasty little girl!" She snatched the lollipop from Mal's hand, spits on it, clamped it under the armpit and handed it to one of her henchmen. "Give it back to the dreadful creature."

"Mom…" Mal said annoyed at her mom always had to one-up her.

The henchman trotted off to return the lollipop to the mother of the baby. "It's the deets Mal that makes the difference between mean and truly evil." Said Maleficent. She smiling wave at the grateful mother. She looked back at Mal. "When I was your age I was cursing entire kingdoms." She gestured grandly. Mal mouthed along: cursing entire kingdoms. She rolled her eyes. "Walk with me." Send Maleficent putting her hand on her daughter's shoulder and guiding her forward. "See I'm trying to teach you the thing that really counts: how to be me."

"I know that," said Mal nodding. "and I'll do better."

"Oh! There's news," said Maleficent whipping around. "I buried the lede!" She pointed to Mal and her friends. "You 5 had been chosen to go to a different school. In Auradon and Ratigan, somehow, don't ask me why you've been pardon."

At these words, Evie, Jay, Carlos, and Naga made to bolt only to be snatched up by Maleficent's henchman. Ratigan's mouth hit the flow in shock. Mal gawked at her mom eyes widening. Mal's friend stops struggling against their captors. "What?" Asked Mal. "Mom you have to be joking."

"Nope!" said Maleficent, "you'll be joining the bastion of privilege and exclusivity of…Auradon Prep." The words let the sour apple taste in her mouth.

"Mom! I'm not going to some boarding school filled to the brim with prissy pink princesses!" said Mal.

"And perfect princes." Said Evie dreamily as she stepped beside Mal. Mal glared at her. Evie smile vanished.

Naga asked, "Can't I just turn into a snake and stay."

Ratigan said, "If that Basil is still alive, I ain't going anywhere."

"I don't do uniforms," said Jay. "Unless it's leather. You feel me?" He grinned and try to hi-5 a terrify Carlos step toward Maleficent.

"I read somewhere that they allow dogs in Auradon," Carlos said. "Mom said they're rabid pack animals to eat boys who don't behave." He gulped unblinkingly. Jay snuck up to Carlos and barked in his ear. Carlos jumped back and Jay laughed.

"Yeah mom I'm not going," said Mal matter-of-factly. "you're not going to start to see me doing curtsies and book reports."

"You're thinking small pumpkin," said Maleficent. "is all about world domination!" She little lips. Then she turned her henchmen. "Knuckleheads!" To turn on her heel sweeping her cloak and took off down the empty street flaking by her devoted thugs. "Mal!" She song over shoulder beckoning her daughter fourth. Mal and her friends exchange glances and follow Maleficent.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

Maleficent's tenement apartment sat directly above Bargain Castle. It was dark, dusty, and dirty-just to Maleficent's liking. The colored windowpanes for mismatch and block out the sun. Lights in green crystal sway from the high ceiling. The whole foul play smell of sulfur. Maleficent, filing and nails, was seated in her tall green throne chair with her feet propped up. Mal and her five friends and their parents sat around the apartment, wait for Maleficent to explain why she had summoned all of them. The villains have seen better days. Cruella with the wild black-and-white hair white ratty nearly bald black and white dog for a coat with sporting a bejeweled stuffed toy Dalmatian hat next to her neck. She strokes it lovely as if it were live. Jafar defiant with his chain mud mustache and goatee was rocking a pot belly and comb-over and pussy sansabelt pants. Evil Queen a former beauty pulled at her cosmetically altered face as stared into a mirror. Mal, Evie, Jay, Naga, and Carlos feared their parents nonetheless. Ratigan could careless, he's just not happy he's going at all. "You will go," Maleficent commanded the teens. "You will find Fairy Godmother and you will bring me back her magic wand." She blew on her nails. "Easy peasy."

"What's in it for us?" Ask Mal.

"Matching thrones," said Maleficent. "Hers and hers crowns."

Carlos gestured to his friends. "Um, I think she meant us."

Ignoring him Maleficent tossed her nail file over her shoulder, stood and beckoned Mal to her. "It's all about you and me baby." She said leaning close to Mal. "Do you enjoy watching innocent people suffer?"

"Well yeah. I mean who doesn't?" asked Mal.

"Well then get me that wand! And you and I can see all of that is so much more!" said Maleficent. "And with the wands and my scepter." She held up her arms. "I will be able to vent both good and evil to my will!"

Evil Queen lowered her mirror. "Our will." She said. Cruella pointed at Evil Queen and nodded.

"Our will our will," Maleficent said trying to save face. She looked at Mal. "And if you refuse you're grounded for the rest of your life, Missy." She said firmly.

"What?" cried Mal distressed. "Mom!" Maleficent stared into her daughter's eyes. Mal stares right back at her. The stare in intensified. It was a test of power and focus. Mal and mom did this ever so often. Maleficent always won. Mal tore away her gaze. "Find whatever." Mal said.

"I win." Said Maleficent.

"Malf relax." said Evil Queen. "You're going to pop a vein and that's a look no one can rock." Cruella used to thumb and forefinger to indicate 'a little bit'.

"Someone alert the media!" Said Maleficent.

"Hilarious," said Evil Queen sarcastically. "Evie! My little evil-ette in training." Evie ran over and sat obediently across the table from her mother. "You just find yourself a prince with a big castle and a mother-in-law wing." Said Evil Queen.

"And lots and lots of mirrors." Said Evie and her mother in unison.

Evie beamed and clasped her hands. "No laughing," Her mother told her. "Wrinkles." Evie smile vanished and she pouted.

"Well, they're not taking my Carlos," said Cruella, caressing her son's head. "I'd miss him too much."

"Really, Mom?" asked Carlos.

"Yes!" Said Cruella. "Who a touch of my roots? Fluff my fur and scrape my bunions off my feet?" She kicked up a leg and Carlos caught her foot in his hand.

He looked miserable. "Maybe a new school wouldn't be the worst thing…"

"Carlos, they have dogs in Auradon!" Said Cruella stroking his cheek.

Carlos looked petrified and shook his head. "Oh no! I'm not going!" Maleficent wasn't happy.

"Jay's not going either!" said Jafar. "I needed to stock the shelves in my store. And Naga's not going either. Few more hundreds and we'll be one stop closer to the middle class." He looked at his son. "What did you score from Ratigan?" he asked him. Jay laughed and pulled a variety of stolen trinkets. One of the last items being an old lamp from his vest, sleeve cuffs, and boots and handed them over to Jafar. "A lamp!" Too far grabbed and rubbed it furiously.

"Dad I already tried." Said Jay shaking his head.

Jafar groaned and gave it back to her son. He turned to Naga. "And?"

Naga pulled out her full big jar. "How's this?"

Jafar smiled gleamly as she looked at the money. Finally, he turned to Ratigan. "And?"

Ratigan uncovered his cape, and pulled out a very full wallet. "How about this much?" Jafar smiled widely as he took the wallet and pulled out the doe. He made one for Ratigan to pick-pocket the on-lookers as they saw Naga dance.

"Well, Evie's not going anywhere until we get rid of this unibrow." Evil Queen eyed Evie, extracted a pair of tweezers and approach her daughter's eyebrows.

"Will it hurt?" asked Evie.

"Beauty is pain darling beauty is pain." Said Evil Queen as she plucked.

Maleficent addressed the room. "Am I here? Was I speaking? What is wrong with you all? Used to cower at the mention of our names! For 20 years I have search for a way off this island!"

Evie began to pluck her mother's eyebrows. "Ouch!" Said Evil Queen as Evie kept plucking.

"For 20 years," continued Maleficent, "they have robbed us of our revenge."

"Ouch!" said Evil Queen as Evie kept plucking.

"Revenge is Snow White and a horrible little man," Maleficent told Evil Queen.

"Ouch." said Evil Queen at Maleficent's words.

Maleficent turns to Jafar. "Revenge on Aladdin and his bloated genie!"

Jafar shook his fist. "And they will-" Naga and Jay held him back.

Maleficent turns to Ratigan. "Revenge on a stupid wannabe Sherlock mouse."

Ratigan said, "Now that's low even for you."

Maleficent rounded on Cruella. "Revenge at every squeaky domination that escaped your crutches."

"Oh, but they didn't get the baby," set Cruella stroking the stuffed toy dog head on her vest. "They didn't get the…" She wheezed maniacally. "They didn't get the baby!"

Jafar locked eyes with Maleficent. "I am with you!"

Maleficent returns to stare. "Who are you?"

"Jafar! The grand Sultan of Agrabah!" He said.

"And I Maleficent the most evilest of them all…" she said. "I will finally have my revenge on Sleeping Beauty and her relentless prince. "Villains! Our day has come." She turned to Evil Queen and nodded at Evie. "EQ give her the magic mirror."

Evil Queen studies her brows in the shards of glass are used to be her magic mirror. "One minute." Said Evil Queen angling her face and studying her reflection.

"Now!" Yelled Maleficent.

"Oh for badness sake." Said Evil Queen. "World domination can wait another 30 seconds!." She handed her mirror to Evie.

"This is your magic mirror?" Asked Evie sounding disappointed.

Naga slithered over to Evie and look at the mirror. "Wasn't it bigger and had a green face?"

Evil Queen said, "This is my portable I made using a shard of the old one." She turned to her daughter. "Well, it ain't what it used to be. Then again neither are we!" She gestured to Maleficent, Cruella, Ratigan, and Jafar and they laughed. "It will help you find things."

Evie's face lit up. "Like a prince!" She said.

"Like my waistline." Said Evil Queen.

"Like the magic wand! Hello!" Said Maleficent. She looked thoughtful. "I need my book. My spell book. Ah! The safe!" She tried to open the old refrigerator in the kitchen. "I can't open it," she said. "Someone help me! I need to get in! It's broken! I can't to get in!" Everyone looked on and she banged the refrigerator until finally Evil Queen pulled its handle and the door open. Maleficent reached in and retrieved the book. "Ah! My spell book! Come, come, darling," she said to Mal. She lovingly stroked the books brown leather cover which featured a gold embossed dragon. "There she is! It doesn't work here, but it will in Auradon." She looked at Evil Queen. "Remember when we were spreading evil and ruining lives?" Asked Maleficent.

"Like it was yesterday." Said Evil Queen. The two women started to get teary-eyed.

Ratigan said, "And I thought I had a gloating problem." Naga laughed.

Maleficent spun to Mal. "And now you will be making your own memories…" she off at the stop book to Mal, the before Mal could take it, she snatched it away. "By doing exactly as I tell you." She said shoving the spell book into Mal's arms.

"Door," Maleficent said to Evil Queen gesturing to the door. A horn sounded from the street.

"Let's get this party started!" Said Jay.

"Carlos! Come!" Say Cruella.

Evie checks yourself out in the mirror. "Who is the fairest of them all?" Evil Queen asked her.

"Me," said Evie.

"Ugh!" said Evil Queen.

"You," said Evie.

"Yes!" said Evil Queen. "Let's go."

Jafar pulled Jay and Naga aside for a private exchange. "Now recite our mantra."

"There's no team in 'I'," said Jay and NAga.

Jafar smiled. "Run along. You're making me tear up!" He turned to Ratigan. "You take great care of my daughter."

Ratigan said, "Believe me, the kids haven't seen me pissed off yet."

As everyone filed out of the room, Maleficent threw open the doors and led Mal onto the balcony. They looked over the busy isle streets strung with lights and gazed across the sea. Auradon Prep could be seen nestled in the majestic green mountains. Mal couldn't believe that she'd be there, and so soon. "The future of the free world rests on your shoulders," said Maleficent. She set a hand on Mal's shoulder. "Don't blow it." She winked and disappeared inside. Mal lingered on the balcony, not taking her eyes off Auradon. She was afraid but also excited. She wondered if there was someone on Auradon looking back at her. "Mal!" her mother beckoning her. Mal headed back inside, but not before giving the tiny dot that was Auradon Prep one last look. From below, the horn honked again, a reminder that it was time to depart.


	9. Chapter 9

**If this is too much to ask then you don't have to. I've noticed AFTER THE FACT on spelling errors. Now I have Microsoft word so it should tell me if I misspelled anything which it does. But when I noticed some that fell through the cracks I groan and had to start all over. Mostly the wrong names. The reason why is because I'm writing another Descendants story which I'm waiting for the end of 3 to see what happens story wise. What I'm asking is PLEASE let me know if a word or a phrase is out of place so I can fix them. Apparently not even Grammarly can spot the errors I'm talking about. Please let me know in the comments that way I can quickly fix them right on the spot and not wait until the file is done. I've done that a couple of times and don't want to do that again. Thanks.**

**Chapter 8**

A black stretched limo was parked outside Maleficent's tenement. It looked wildly out of place in the squalid city. Villagers crowded around it curiously. Jay, Carlos, Evie, Mal, Naga, and Ratigan walked outside, whooping with glee to see their ride. "Ugh," said Evil Queen, eying the villagers. "Smells like common folk."

The driver emerged from the limo in a crisp gray suit and dark sunglasses. He took the teens' luggage-Jay's and Naga's carpetbag, Evie's suitcase and sewing machine, Carlos's big black trash bag, and Ratigan's little black dragging bags and loaded it into the trunk. Jay swiped the crown-shaped hood ornament and climbed into the limo along with the others. Mal handed the driver her bags, and he tossed it in and slammed the trunk shut. She took one last look up at the balcony, where her mom gave her an 'I have my eye on you' sign. Mal nodded. She hopped into the limo.

The driver slid into his seat and shut the door. "The jackals have landed," he said into a mike inside his lapel.

The villains waved good-bye to their children from outside the limo as it began to roll. Jafar yelled, "Bring home the gold!"

Cruella yelled, "Bring home a puppy!"

Evil Queen yelled, "Bring home a prince!"

On the street, the villagers looked on as the limo cruised away. Mal and her friends took in the limo. They ogled all the buttons, gadgets, colored lights, refreshments, and vast arrays of chocolates, gumballs, jawbreakers, jelly beans, rock candies, and other sweets. Jay wrenched open the fridge. His friends played with the sound system, unwrapped candies and opened cans of soda, and pressed every button, quickly trashing the limo. Evie went at Mal with a make-up brush. "You're looking a little washed out."

"Ew, stop," said Mal, batting her away. "I'm plotting."

"Well, it's not very attractive," said Evie, gnawing on blue rock candy.

Naga got a small snack for herself and Ratigan. "None of these are going to give you another heart-attack right?" Naga's asked as she was eating some m&ms.

Ratigan got a small candy. "Oh trust me, my dear, I suffer worst then this."

Carlos wolfed down a chocolate peanut butter cup and shook his head with wonder. "Oh! These! It's salty like nuts but it's sweet like I don't know what."

"Let me see," said Jay. Carlos opened his mouth for Jay to look at the chewed-up peanut butter cup on his tongue. Some fell put. Jay took a cup from Carlos and popped it into his mouth.

Mal clicked a remote. The screen that separated the teens from the driver opened. "Look!" yelled Evie now that she had a clear view of the front of the limo. The six teens stared ahead at the ruined remains of a bridge and impenetrable barrier. There was just a sea ahead. It looked like they were going to be driven straight into the water. They cowered.

"It's a trap!" yelled Carlos, terrified. They all screamed. Carlos jumped onto Jay, Naga held onto Ratigan, and Evie clung to Mal for dear life. The driver pushed a remote attached to the visor. The limo hit the ruins of the bridge and barreled through the barricade. They did not hurtle into the sea. Instead, a magnificent bridge appeared under the steady wheels of the limo. Quickly, Mal and her friends composed themselves, embarrassed about losing their cool. Jay peeled Carlos off of him. "What just happened?"

"It must be magic!" said Evie.

Mal tapped the wall behind the driver. "Hey!" She held up the remote she had in her hand. "Did this little button just open up the magic barrier?" she asked him.

"Nope." The driver indicated the remote on his visor. "_This_ one opens the magic barrier." He motioned at the remote Mal held. "That one opens my garage. And this…" He pushed a button and the screen slid up, shutting off Mal and her friends,

"Nasty. I like that guy." Said Mal, smiling.

The limo traveled across the bridge, which continued to extend over the wide expanse of water toward Auradon. The bridge behind the limo disappeared, leaving no way for them to travel back or for anyone to follow. The driver pulled the limo into the sunny kingdom of Auradon and showed in front of a sign that made Mal, her friends, and Ratigan gag:

WELCOME TO AURADON PREP. GOODNESS DOESN'T GET ANY BETTER.

Ratigan said shaking his head. "Yuck, yuck, yuck, yuck, yuck."

Naga asked, "Did we go back 60 years? I know we're in the two sound and teens, but judging from the clothes and the ugliness of those posters, are we're back in the 50s? They at least could've done the cool 80s or 90s."

The limo cruised through the sprawling green campus and came to a stop. An impressive building with a flower garden loomed before them. A group of curious students in blue-and-gold uniforms waited outside the limo, waving welcome flags. A marching band started to play with great gusto. The driver opened the limo door, and Mal, Evie, Jay, Naga with Ratigan on her shoulder, and Carlos tumbled out. They were about to undignified as it got.

Jay was yanking at a scarf that Carlos was clutching. "You got everything else why do you want this?" Carlos asked.

"Cause you want it!" Said Jay wrestling Carlos to the ground and pinning him there with his foot. In this squabble, they didn't notice a group of students watching them. The students backed away at the sight of them fighting, and the band dribbles to a wheezing stop.

A smiling woman stepped to a compost it is with her arms outstretched as if she were about the hug someone. She had brown hair pulled back in a loose bun, pearl earrings, and a lavender dress with a pink bow at the neck.

Mal noticed the woman and alerted her friends. "Guys, guys, guys," Mal said from the side of her mouth. "_We have an audience._" Then she put on a fake smile and struck a fetching pose. Evie quickly followed suit twisting her hands on her hips. Naga crossed her arms and smiled. Her snake tail slithering around her.

Jay smiled and told his audience, "Just cleaning up." He helped Carlos to his feet.

The woman addressed Jay. "Leave it like you found it!" She grinned. "And by that, I mean just leave it." She gave Jay pointed look. Jay tossed all his loot back into the limo. The woman smiled and smiled and nodded.

Then Jay notices a pretty student with caramel-colored skin and chocolate-brown hair. She wore a blue sweater, a pink dress, and a gleaming gold necklace. He sauntered up to her with a smile and said, "Hello, foxy. The name's Jay." The girl laughed and stopped.

The woman leaned in between Jay and the student. "Welcome to Auradon Prep," she said. Jay's smile faded. "I'm Fairy Godmother. Headmistress." She bowed elegantly.

"_The_ Fairy Godmother?" Asked Mal. Fairy Godmother nodded. "As in 'Bibbibidi-Bobbidi-Boo'?" asked Mal, pretending to wave a wand."

"Bibbibidi-Bobbidi-you-know-it!" said Fairy Godmother.

Mal gave her a forced good-girl smile. "Yeah, I always wondered what it felt like for Cinderella when you just…appeared out of nowhere! With that sparkling wand and warm smile…and that sparkling wand." She flashed a big cheesy smile. Carlos licked chocolate off his fingers as Mal spoke.

"That was a long time ago," said Fairy Godmother. "and I always say, don't focus on the past or you'll miss the future!" She smiled. "Wherever you wind up!"

"it's so good to finally meet you all," said a handsome young man as he stepped forward and clasped his hands. He wore a navy suit jacket and sported the Auradon Prep crest, a hankie in the breast pocket, and a pastel plaid tie. "I'm Ben."

"Prince Benjamin," said the girl beside him. "Soon to be king!" she squealed.

"You had me at 'prince'," Evie's said as she stepped forward and stared into Ben's eyes. "My mom's a queen which makes me a princess." She started to bow.

"The evil queen has no loyal status here," said the girl, "and neither do you."

Naga stepped forward. "Actually, since she's Snow White's half-sister, it does make a Royal. They do have the same father. And I'm pretty sure Snow White will be happy to see her sister. Right Fairy Godmother?"

Fairy Godmother nodded. "She's right. I've already set up a meeting so the two can meet. Right now Snow White can't. She's in America getting ready for a debate. Apparently, some villains do win over there. I'm just surprised it was Trump." Evie smiled. She didn't know she had a half-sister, at least from her father's side. Then Fairy Godmother turned to Naga. "May I ask about the snake tail?"

Naga looked down and answered, "I've tried shoes when I have my feet. But they always break when my tail comes back. The only thing that works on my dancing bells." She turned to the boys. "Carlos, Jay." They stood next to her, held her up a bit as her snake tail turned into legs. Still with scales but legs. "I know you're into shoes, but I don't think glass slippers would work for me unless you want glass shards all over the place." Ben looked at Naga and felt a warm feeling in his heart.

Ben gave the girl next to him a look that's said 'cool it'. "This is Audrey…"

"Princess Audrey," said Audrey taking Ben's hand. "His girlfriend. Right Bennyboo?" She's flashed a smile at Ben and tucked her chin.

Then Ben introduced to his friend. "And this is Thomas, my best friend, and loyal adviser."

Thomas looks at Mal and was nearly enchanted by her beauty as well as toughness and her looks. Thomas walked up to them. "I'm Thomas, son of Pocahontas and John Rolf."

Jay asked, "So are there Natives here?"

Thomas said, "No. They're still in West Virginia where they wish to stay. I'm Ben's adviser sometimes for foreign guidance across the ocean." Mal was intrigued but ignored it for now.

Audrey then saw Ratigan. "So… Ben really pardon you."

Ratigan did a bow, mostly to make fun of her. "That's right your majesty. Your boyfriend decided to give me a chance."

Ben walked up. "And not a moment too soon." He put the device on Ratigan's wrist. "Fairy Godmother has given you a job. You'll be working with Basil in our new class 'criminology'. Already the first three months, are already done. You're free to make your own assignment as long as it's in a reasonable range. And you both have to work together since you are a professor."

Audrey said, "This watch we'll let the authorities know if you are good and if you are bad. A basic house arrest bracelet. If one thing is out of turn, you'll be sent back to the Isle. No ifs and/or buts, not a single cuss."

Ratigan look at the watching discuss. "This will never come off right?" Audrey nodded. "Then I have no choice. I'll do my best with the detective, and I'll do as you please within range. I'll start tomorrow."

Ben let out a short laugh. "Ben and Audrey are going to show you all around," Fairy Godmother told them. "and I'll see you all tomorrow. 'the doors of wisdom are never shut!' But the library hours are from 8 to 11, and as you may have heard I have a little thing about curfews." She smiled turned away from the six, and walked toward the building, with a marching band following in her footsteps.

Then smile and approached Naga and your friends. "It is so, so, so good to finally meet you all." Jay punch him playfully. Been shook hands with Mal, Carlos, Ratigan, and Evie, looking into Naga's eyes with the great searing intensity. "This is a momentous occasion," he said, "and one I hope will go down in history as a day or two people begin to heal." Evie held his hand for too long. Audrey pulled Ben away.

Mal imitating Ben's tone said, "Or the day that you show six people with the bathrooms are." Her friends laughed.

Thomas shook his head laughing too. "A little over-the-top?" asked Ben.

"A little more than a little bit." Said Naga.

"Well so much for my first impression." Said Ben laughing. Mal laughed too. She stared at Thomas for a moment before looking away.

Audrey glared at her through a smile. "Hey! You're Maleficent's daughter aren't you?" Said in a disingenuous voice, "I totally don't blame you for your mother trying to kill my parents and stuff. Oh. My mom's Aurora. Sleepy-"

"Beauty. Yeah. I've heard her name." said Mal, cutting her off. "You know and I totally don't blame the grandparents for inviting everyone in the world except for my mother to the stupid christening."

Audrey blast a fake smile. "Water under the bridge!"

"Totes!" said Mal, putting on an even bigger fake smile. Both girls fake left and let the laughter sizzle out of unison.

Ratigan asked, "Is it me or did it suddenly get cold around here?"

Naga said, "Yeah what under the bridge my foot." She and Ratigan chuckled softly.

Ben clapped his hands together. "Okay! So how about a tour?" he said happily. He headed toward the garden, sharing facts about the school and its history. The group looked up into the face of a fearsome statue that resembled Ben's father in Beast form. Ben clapped and it came to life and growled. Carlos squealed and jumped into Jay's arms. Ben noticing Carlo's fear, gave a quick double clap. The statue magically transformed into the Best as a young prince. Carlos relaxed a little bit. "Carlos relaxed a little. "Carlos, it's okay. My father wanted his statue to morph from beast to man to remind us that anything is possible." Said Ben.

Naga asked, "Does he shed much?"

"Yeah, Mom won't let him on the couch." Said Ben with a serious expression.

Naga and Ben exchange looks. Naga gave a wry smile and he smiles back. Thomas said, "They were making a joke Ben. We walked about this. You need to know the difference."

Mal giggled. "He's not that smart when it comes to jokes?"

Thomas replied, "When it comes to jokes it like a very stale sense of humor. Like the one parents should make, not kids. My mom is only good at pranks. Nothing too big but enough to get a nice laugh. Dad has none as far as I know." He shook his head in remembrance.

Ben continued his tour. Jay put Carlos down. Carols clapped to get the statue to come alive again. Nothing happened. He raced ahead to catch up with the group.

Inside the buildings, there was a fireplace, dark wood staircases, chandeliers, and stained glass windows that made the place feel warm and sunny. "So, you guys have a lot of magic here in Auradon?" Mal asked. "Like wands and things like that?"

"Yeah, it exists, of course, but it's pretty much retired," said Ben. "Most of us here are just ordinary mortals."

"Who happen to be kings and queens," added Mal.

"That's true!" said Audrey snootily, draping Ben's arm over her shoulder. "Our royal blood goes back hundreds of years." She looked at Ben possessively.

Thomas said, "Well most of us are just lords and ladies."

Ratigan said, "Here's one thing that has been bothering me for years since the creation of Auradon. What would people like Basil or Quasimodo be under?"

Thomas answered, "Just ordinary citizens and/or friendly to the court. Royalty, in a term, is not as loose as you think it is. Like the 7 dwarves. They're not royal but they help the treasury of the state and run the banks. Though some people here do earn the term 'royal', it's more of a title only if there's no royal bloodline. But it's hard to figure out when it comes to my mom and Moana, given their history, it's more like elected leaders than royal leaders. But even that's loose when it comes to their own rules when it comes to earning or bloodline."

Naga said, "Sounds like we're one special war away from democracy."

Jay said, "I was thinking the same thing."

Ben took his arm off Audrey. "Doug!" he said when he noticed a nerdy boy with thick glasses heading down the stairs. The boy was wearing a blue-and-gold marching band uniform and carried a clipboard. "Doug!, Doug, come down!" Ben clapped a hand on Doug's shoulder. "This is Doug," he announced. "He's going to help you with your class schedules and show you the rest of the dorms." He looked right at Naga. "I'll see you later, okay? And if you need anything at all, feel free to-"

"Ask Doug or Thomas," blurted out Audrey. She faked laughed and dragged Ben away.

Thomas held his hand out to Ratigan. "Here I'll take you to your classroom and your room. I know you're used to bunk with Naga but rules said you can't anymore."

Ratigan turned to Naga and she nodded. She opened her back got out his bed. Ratigan said, "Fine, but after hours and day off, I'm free to visit her."

Thomas said, "No arguments." He took the bed, Ratigan jumped in his hand and the two left.

Doug walked up to the remaining five. "Hi guys," said Doug. "I'm Dopey's son? As in" -he started counting on hid fingers- "Dopy, Doc, Bashful, Happy, grumpy, sleepy, and…" Evie caught Doug's eye. "Heigh-ho," He said to her, completely charmed.

Evie went up nose to nose with him. "Evie. Evil Queen's daughter." She started to twirl her hair flirtatiously.

"So, about your classes," said Doug. "I put in the requirements already. History of Woodsmen, and Pirates, Safety Rules for the Internet, and" -he cleared his thought- "Remedial Goodness 101. Everything else is just the basics. If you want Ratigan's class, that's mostly for Juniors and Seniors."

"Let me guess…" said Mal. She popped a piece of candy into her mouth. "New class?" Doug nodded sheepishly. "Come on guys," Mal said, dropping the wrapper on the floor. "Let's go find our dorms." She started up a flight of stairs. Carlos, Jay, and Evie followed her. Only Naga stayed behind with hands on her hips shaking her head.

"Oh! Uh, yeah, your dorms are that way, guys," said Doug, pointing in the opposite direction.

Naga walked up to them. "Quit embarrassing yourself." She showed them her snake fangs meaning business.

As Mal and her friends came back down the stairs and headed in the direction indicated, Doug hung back, counting through the dwarves again. "Dopey, Doc, Bashful, Happy, Grumpy, Sleepy, and…"

"Sneezy," said Carlos, passing him and ascending the opposite staircase. Doug sighed and looked at the ceiling.

After showing the boys their room, Doug showed Naga's her. "Now you have a roommate in your dorm, but she mostly keeps to herself." He said. He opened the door for Naga and then he and the other 2 girls left.

Naga walked inside and saw it was just a basic bedroom, but only one bed. "I have a roommate but only one bed?" she asked herself. She out her bag on the bed and looked around. "Least there's no hole in the ceiling like my place." Then she saw a lamp. "A lamp." She walked over and picked it up. "For real, or a decoration." She was about to rub it when a gold mist came out of it and then a figure appeared. It was her roommate. She has a slender figure and fair skin color. She has light blue eyes and long black hair with pink highlights tied in a high pony tail. Under her right eyebrow, she has three-star markings and faint blue eye-shadow. Has on harem pants, a top decorated in jewelry and wears a golden jacket on top. Around her waist, she wears a violet waistband and wears black suede high heel ankle boots with golden heels. Her jewelry includes four golden bracelets worn on her left wrist, a golden necklace, and wears a golden head chain that is centered with a sapphire. The figure had her hands on her hips. Naga said, "Hello."

The girl said, "So now I get to meet my new roommate. The kid that enslaved my dad for 3 wishes."

Naga asked, "Your dad is Genie and I bet your mom is Eden."

The girl said, "Least you're not stupid as your dad. I'm Jorden and this," She took the lamp out of her hands. "is mine so keep your hands off it." Then she saw Naga's legs turned back into a snake tail. "Yep Jafar's kid."

Naga said, "Well luckily you're only dealing with one. I have a twin brother and if I were you, I would put everything you own on a chain to your hip or it goes bye-bye. And one more thing, why isn't your skin blue or, in your mom's case green?"

Jordan said, "Us genies have to pass a mile stone in order to get the whole shebang. My seven brothers are a few steps away from it. But I have to ask, why do you have a snake tail?"

Naga shrugged. "Just a part of me." She opened her bags and pulled out her clothes and opened the closet in the room. "Since I get you 'love' to live inside your lamp, I get the closet."

Jordan glared but then saw the clothes. "Wow. These are amazing." She picked up a beautiful light emerald dancing sari. "Did you steal these?"

Naga snatched the clothes back. "No, I made them, some using my own snakeskin."

Jordan grossed out. "You're kidding right?"

Naga shook her head. "Nope. Well, I only use it if me or Evie are out of fabric to make clothes. Turns out this stuff can make great saris. Case in point." She twirled around to show Jordan hers. "All me." Jordan was impressed. Naga went back to her put stuff away. "So you have seven brothers? You parents must really love each other."

Jordan said, "Least we know what love it. Ekada and Ethan are the other twins, Ekambar and Ekavir are the second set, Ekayavan, Evavada, and Evan are the triplets, and then there's me."

Naga eyes' widen. "Very fertile indeed. So you're the youngest?"

Jordan said, "Unless mom and dad pop out another kid, yep. Ekada is a rapper/actor, Ethan is a jazz singer, and Ekambar, Ekavir, Ekayavan, Evavada, and Evan are Broadway performers and part of an acapella group off season."

Naga asked, "And you?"

Jordan said, "Then next internet star."

Naga groans and rolled her eyes. "Great another one."

Jordan said, "I'm also a dancer. The best in the land."

Naga smiled evilly. "Oh really? The best in the land? You know, when I dance on the isle I make $30,000 a month. How much do you make through your little internet crew after paying the monthly utilities?" Jordan glared. "Apparently not enough." Then she pulled out her dancing bells. "But you're welcome to borrow these." She jiggled them a bit. Then she looked around her room again. "So since you live in the lamp, do I get to customize my room?"

Jordan asked, "Into the Arabian-Indian vibe huh?" Naga nodded. Jordan said, "Well I can help you fix the room, but rules say that until a certain amount of days pass, you need to keep the basic first. Mostly in case, any kids get transferred or something. But if you need help with decorating, I'm free to help." Naga smiled and this time it was kindly. Such a great start.

Meanwhile, Ratigan was shown in his classroom. Thomas pulled up to the door A113. "Here we go." He opened the door and inside was a typical classroom. With a couple of posters about crime, detectives, captured bad-guys and such, and every table has their own detective kit. "This is your classroom. Here and Basil will be teaching the students how to solve the crime like detectives."

Ratigan said, "So brains over brawn."

Thomas said, "Pretty much it." Then he took Ratigan to the teachers' rooms and went to a small double door room next to a small flight of stairs leading to an opening leading into a series of tunnels inside the building. "And this is your room." He placed the bed under his arms, pulled open the doors, and place the bed inside the room. "Through these series of tunnels, you can go anywhere within the school. But right now you're under probation so it'll just be your room, the library, your classroom, and, like you asked, Naga's room. If you're good from now until coronation day, then you're free to explore all the tunnels and rooms of the school." He said.

Ratigan got off his hand and walked inside his room, it was a basic area that you would normally see in a one-story house. The house was like a miniature version of a Victorian one story house, completed with a fake fireplace. "Not bad, Native boy. Not bad." He took his bed and found one of the bedrooms. He'll be turning the other 2 into a library, and a study to grade assignments. Hopefully, most of his papers would be on a computer. He walked back out and asked Thomas, "Am I free to add things? Like a computer, a couple of shelves and books?"

Thomas said, "Of course, under approval but yes. Your room is actually modernized to the 21st century standards. It only looks Victorian. I've also wanted to tell you that there's a restaurant that is easily connected through these tunnels called La Ratatouille. Here in this building is mice and small animals only. Outside the school's limits are for us humans. But until the mice and rodents are used to you, I recommend take-out from that restaurant."

Ratigan asked, "How do I know I'm not being poison?"

Thomas answered, "If you're ordered take-out all foods go through a detector for all kinds of poisons known to man fact or fiction. If a single piece of food is out of place, it's sent back, the restaurant gets a complaint, and you get a free dinner including money back. But since you're a teacher here, it'll be a free dinner and dessert of your choice." He handed him a small wallet. "Here is your wallet with cards, money, bank account numbers, and the rest of the basics. Anything else, you'll get from your computer which you'll get in tomorrow."

Ratigan got the wallet. "Thank you, Thomas." He walked inside. "If I need anything else, I'll call." He closed the doors and locked it. Ratigan looked around the room. "Well it may not be the isle, but it does feel like home."

Elsewhere, upstairs, Mal and Evie opened the door to their dorm room. It was light and airy and dappled in sunlight. The white canopy beds were covered with pink pillows, and flowery curtains fluttered gently in the fresh breeze from the open windows. Evie's eyes widened with delight as Mal's narrowed un horror. "Wow," said Evie. "This place is so amazing-"

"Gross," said Mal.

"I know, right?" asked Evie, changing her tune. "Amazingly gross. Ew!" When Mal wasn't looking, Evie couldn't help giving a silent gasp of joy at her new crib.

"I am going to need some serious sunscreen." Said Mal.

"Yeah." Said Evie.

"E," said Mal, pointing to the windows. She closed the curtains as Evie moved to other windows in the room and did the same, plunging the dorm into darkness. "Whoa!" said Mal. "That's better."


End file.
